Back For More
by AddieNiffler
Summary: Kurtbastian season 1 AU. King of Scandals!Kurt gets a surprise visit from Sebastian, in the choir room. But it turns out that the visit isn't the only surprise Kurt will get.


**A/N: Kurtbastian! Yay! I've been planning to write King of Scandals!Kurt for a while and now I finally came up with a plot I was satisfied with. So here it is. - Addie**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee. If I did Kurt would be dating Sebastian.**

To say that Kurt was surprised when he walked into the choir room for Glee Monday afternoon and found Sebastian Smythe there, was an understatement. Why would he show up to see Kurt at school? And more importantly, how did he even know that Kurt would be there?

"Bas...?" he asked suspiciously.

Sebastian grinned at him and replied with a "Kurt!" that was a tad too enthusiastic.

Mr. Shue chose that moment to make his entrance. "Hello kids! So a..." he began, but stopped mid-sentence when he noticed the intruder that everyone was staring at.

"I'm Sebastian Smythe and I want to sing a song to Kurt, if that's okay? Great." Sebastian said cheerily, the glares sent his way by Rachel not bothering him at the least.

_Shit what is he planning?_, Kurt thought.

He had known Sebastian for about a month when the other boy had first showed up at Scandals. It didn't take long for him to figure out that Kurt was the king there, the one everyone wanted a piece of.

He had been blatantly flirting with Kurt every chance he got, obviously trying to get into his pants. He wasn't the first and certainly not the last to do so, and normally Kurt would gave in after a week or so but there was something about Sebastian that made him go home with someone else every night.

Maybe it was because Sebastian would walk up to him every night, so confident that this time, this time Kurt would chose him.

But then a month later, last friday, he finally gave in, and damn if it hadn't been worth the wait.

Yes, Kurt knew that he was amazing and many guys wanted to date him but Sebastian didn't seem like the type to stick around after he got what he wanted. So what was he then doing here, _singing_ to Kurt?

Sebastian playfully pushed him backwards by his shoulders. "Go sit," he said before pulling Kurt back briefly to kiss him on the cheek. Kurt smiled and did what he was told, taking a seat in the front row in between Mercedes and Quinn.

Both girls were giving him curious looks and smirked knowingly at each other. Kurt hadn't told them about his weekly trips to Scandals but Mercedes knew him well and Quinn could read anyone like a book so he wouldn't be surprised if they had been suspecting that he wasn't as innocent as he seemed. Or at least that he had some experience with gay guys.

Sebastian shot him a cocky grin before simply starting to sing, without any back up. And dear lord if his voice wasn't a hundred times more beautiful like this than it had been when he sang at Scandals on karaoke night two weeks ago.

_Is it still me that makes you sweat?_

_Am I who you think about in bed?_

_When the lights are dim and your hands are shaking as you're sliding off your jeans?_

_Then think of what you did_

_And how I hope to God he was worth it._

_When the lights are dim and your heart is racing as your fingers touch his skin._

Wow wait a bit... Kurt knew this song. Was Sebastian _seriously_ going to sing this in front of his whole glee club? He'd have to give the guy some credit, he himself would never dare to do anything like that. Well, that was not entirely true... If he knew for a fact that the other guy was into him he might have the courage but he'd never really do it. But that wasn't important right now.

Kurt blushed as Sebastian sang the next part. The band had by now picked up their instruments and were backing him up, making it all sound even better.

I've got more wit, a better kiss, a hotter touch, a better fuck

Than any boy you'll ever meet, sweetie you had me

Boy I was it, look past the sweat, a better love deserving of

Exchanging body heat in the passenger seat?

No, no, no, you know it will always just be me

One by one the Glee club members rose up and started to dance around Sebastian, adding back-up vocals.

At the end of the song Kurt was the only one still sitting down. He smiled slightly and started to slow clap, turning everyone's attention to him.

Sebastian slowly made his way over to Kurt, looking a bit nervous.

"So...?" he asked, gesturing wildly with his hands, "what did you think?"

Kurt pretended to think about it for a while, fascinated with Sebastian's sudden shyness.

"Well... You're a great singer and you can definitely dance, but..." Kurt began.

"But...? But what?" Sebastian asked.

"But I don't get it." Kurt finished, tilting his head to the side.

"Get what?" Sebastian asked, clearly frustrated by now.

"You." said Kurt, "Why would you sing that to me? We barely know each other... And how on earth did you know I went to McKinley and was in Glee?"

Sebastian sighed and played with the sleeves of his dark blue Abercrombie hoodie, a nervous habit that Kurt found adorable.

"_Us_," Sebastian began, "was really good and you know it. I just... I've always focused on the physical part and ignored the rest but... You're different. You know how I let you stay overnight? I never do that with anyone. The thought of you with someone else kills me, and I'd do anything to convince you to stick with me. So please Kurt, give us a try."

Kurt was speechless and tried his best to hide the happy grin that Sebastian's words were causing.

He stood up and took Sebastian's hands in his, intertwining their fingers. Kurt closed his eyes for a second, drinking in how even their hands fit together perfectly.

"You have permission to kiss me," Kurt said and smirked, now looking straight into Sebastian's eyes.

Said boy looked shocked, but quickly recovered and pressed their lips together. It started out soft and sweet but this was Kurt and Sebastian so what could you really expect?

They broke apart panting, foreheads together and arms around each other's waists.

"Told you we were good together," Sebastian pointed out.

Kurt giggled and pushed Sebastian away fondly, only now noticing that they were alone.

"You should really kiss me again if you want me to forget to ask you about how you found out about where I go to school." Kurt teased.

Lets just say that Kurt never found out about that.

**The song is called Lying is the most fun a girl can have without taking her clothes off and is by Panic! At the disco.**


End file.
